A Hogwarts story
by BooksbyMoonlight
Summary: Follow four different kids through their discovery of the magical world. All four are muggleborn, and all four are sorted into different houses. Read how they deal with daily life problems while growing up at Hogwarts. Lots of OC's. They start Hogwarts the year before Teddy Lupin does.
1. Alicia Boyd's discovery

**Hello! This is my very first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and a bit of the plot, this disclaimer is for all the chapters**

* * *

 **Alicia Boyd's discovery**

Alicia Boyd was the youngest of four children, all raised by a single mother. Due to lack of money the family had lived in many different places. When Alicia was five, they moved from a little town in Scotland to Nottingham in England. Her mother had found a promising job in a bookshop and would work nightshifts as a waitress.

They didn't have many possessions so they moved by train. Alicia sat with her two oldest siblings, a boy, Rowan, and a girl, Lauren, both were fourteen. Their mum sat a little bit further down the aisle talking the youngest boy, Carl, about school. They took a very early train, so there was almost no one else on it. When Rowan went to the toilet and Lauren dozed of, bored Alicia decided it was time for a walk.

She strutted in the opposite direction of her mum and, to the dismay of some, wasn't afraid to let her gaze linger on the few passengers she didn't know.

When she saw a man that really peaked her interest, she stopped. He was middle-aged and had a huge suitcase with him. Next to him sat a cat who was, just like the man, in a deep sleep. They were both kind of weird, and it just happened that Alicia loved everything weird.

The weirdest thing was the clothes of the man. He wore jeans and a top usually worn by women with slippers and a hat that seemed to be right from the 19th century. To finish the outfit he wore a yellow bathrobe as a coat.

The little girl noticed the tip from a weird stick sticking out of the man's pocket. As curious as ever, convinced that the man was still sound asleep, she sneaked up to him and took the stick. Awe struck her when she saw how beautiful and detailed it was shaped. It was obvious this wasn't an ordinary stick. While she was studying it intensely, she suddenly heard a voice:

"Would you please give that back, it's kind of important to me."

She looked around to see who had just spoken, and was surprised to see that it was the owner of the object in her hands, whom she'd thought was still asleep.

"What is it for?" she asked.

"None of ya business. Now give it back, before I get real angry".

Not wanting to part with it yet, she jumped back, protecting the stick. When the man stood up she closed her eyes tightly and waved the stick like a sword, not knowing what else to do. When she didn't hear anything from the man, she opened her eyes again. The man was gaping at her and an old woman, also in shock, stood next to him. She didn't understand it at all.

"What happened? What did I do?" she asked.

After another few seconds of silence the old lady spoke: "Where are your parents, girl? I would like a word."

Alicia wasn't particularly happy with the fact that these people didn't answer her question, but she remembered how annoyed her brothers and sister were with her when she kept asking the same question over and over again. She decided not to push it. Besides, the woman had a certain sense of authority around her, she could be very important.

"My mum is in the next wagon" was her reply.

The trio started walking, but didn't get far before the door swung open. It was Alicia's mother with Rowan.

"Alicia, what do you think you are doing here…" she started, but halted when she noticed the people standing beside her.

"Oh no" the mother mumbled, "did she cause you any trouble?"

"Not particularly no" said the old lady, receiving a disagreeing glance from the weirdly dressed man.

"But we would like a word with you."

Her brother took Alicia back to her place while her mother was talking with the weird duo in private. She let her thoughts wander for a bit when she suddenly realized something.

"Did you see a cat when you came for me?" she asked Rowan.

"Why would I have seen a cat?"

"So you didn't, than."

He shook his head "You are seriously weird sometimes" he laughed.

Alicia was absolutely fine with that. Lauren looked at both of them with a curious glance; she had no idea what was going on because she slept through the whole thing.

Their mother entered the wagon with a drained, almost scared face. She had been talking to the weird duo for almost 20 minutes, and the train was about to arrive at its destination.

That didn't stop Alicia from immediately asking: "What did they say?"

Her mother didn't answer.

It took Alicia two years to finally get the answer. She had apparently fired a defensive hex to the weird man, who she still didn't know the name of, and had proven herself to be a witch. The lady had introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall, head of some kind of school for wizards and witches.

* * *

Not long after Alicia's eleventh birthday she got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts by mail, along with another letter that explained that she would be accompanied by a faculty member for shopping and finding the right train platform.

She first wanted to decline because she had set her mind on a career as a great scientist. But it didn't take long for her to change her mind as she was too curious to let this chance pass by.


	2. Felix, you're a wizard!

**Felix, you're a wizard!**

On the roof of a house near Bath lay a boy with white blond hair and gorgeous green eyes. He, Felix Leo Wagner, lived in that house, but it had never felt like home.

Until he was seven, he lived in Germany. He missed it, because there he didn't always feel like he didn't belong. The British kids were just… different.

Not that he really made any attempts to make friends. He was happy with just playing basketball and cart games with his little brother. And when he really needed to, he knew how to make people do the things he wants. He was a master in manipulation, and he knew it. He even had his parents in the palm of his hand.

He lay on that roof watching the clouds and waiting for his dad to come home with his little brother.

When the doorbell rang he hurried down. His mum was already at the door.

Felix had expected to see his brother and father when the door opened, so he was surprised when he saw a somewhat dorky man in his late twenties.

"Hello, are you the mother of a certain Felix Leo Wagner. I have a message for him, and for you, too, I guess." He said nervously.

"Sure, come in" his mother replied. "Felix, make some tea, will you, I think mister…"

"Longbottom"

"...is going to be here for a while."

Her son was surprised she didn't say this in German. She probably didn't want to seem suspicious or secretive.

"Is your husband home as well? I think he will want to hear this." Felix heard the Mr Longbottom say from the kitchen.

"No, but I believe he will be home soon. Do you want to wait?" his mother answered.

After Mr Longbottom said he would they chitchatted for a while.

When the tea was ready, Felix joined them. He served the tea without saying anything, just like he'd learned. He listened without much interest how mister Longbottom and his mum discussed gardening. Mister Longbottom noticed Felix's silence and decided to drag him into the conversation.

"So, you're Felix, right? What is your opinion on the use of insecticides?"

Felix found the decision of the man really annoying. He didn't feel like saying anything and didn't know much about the subject, so what would he say? When his mother noticed how reluctant her son was, she decided to save him:

"I'm sorry, Felix isn't much of a talker. I don't believe he likes gardening so much."

"Oh" was mister Longbottom's only reply.

There would've been an awkward silence if the doorbell hadn't rung. Miss Wagner excused herself and stood up to open the door. This time it was his father and brother. While his father took his time coming in, little Kiefer threw all his stuff in a corner and ran towards Felix. Felix welcomed his brother with a warm hug. Kiefer probably was the only person Felix truly loved in the world.

"Hello" Kiefer mumbled to mister Longbottom before he sat down in the chair next to Felix.

Mister Longbottom offered the smallest boy a hand to shake and said: "Hi, you must be Felix's brother. I'm Neville Longbottom."

When everyone was finally at the table, still having absolutely no idea what mr. Longbottom was going to say, he started to speak.

"First I'm going to properly introduce myself. My name is Neville Longbottom and I'm a professor at a very special school. This school wants to offer your son, Felix, a place in it."

"What kind of school is it, than?" Felix's father asked.

"A school for Witchcraft and Wizardry" Neville answered without hesitating.

Only silence followed until the crazy man started to speak again.

"I'm going to say it in simplest way possible. Felix, you're a wizard, and Hogwarts, the school I was talking about, will teach you about magic."

Nobody knew what he or she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. The man had seemed like a good lad before, but know he just seemed absolutely insane.

"I'm telling you the truth you know. In cases like this… I guess I will show you" Neville declared.

He took some kind of stick from somewhere and made weird movements with it _. "Wingardium Leviosa"_

Suddenly Felix's teacup levitated and moved through the air. Nobody dared to say anything. Was this man telling the truth?

He handed a letter to Felix. When Felix opened it his mind began to spin, he had a hard time believing it all. Neville noticed this.

"Come on Felix, think. Haven't you experienced some weird, almost magical things? Haven't you noticed you are different from others?"

Suddenly he thought about how he had never felt like he belonged. He had thought it was because he was German, but in Germany he didn't have any real connections with the people either. Then his mind travelled to a moment in Berlin where some guys with bats attacked him. He remembered how after the third hit they weren't able to touch him anymore. He had built some shield around him. That had been weird and almost magical.

Suddenly he believed the man. He had no doubts about him anymore. He would go to that school and he would _belong_.

It took some more time to convince his parents, but they trusted their son. Kiefer wasn't too happy though. He nearly started crying when he heard Felix wouldn't be home for months. Felix reassured him that he would be back for Christmas.

Neville went over the details once more before leaving.

Felix's life was promising to become way more interesting.


	3. Nicky Adams cooks with love and?

**Nicky Adams cooks with love and?**

The Adams orphanage was not a special place for outsiders, but for the kids who live in it, it was home. One of those kids was Nickolas Adams, surname coming from the name of the orphanage. The rest of the children called him Nicky.

With his eleven years, he was the second oldest kid. He almost felt like a father to the 12 kids younger than him. They were like a family.

Even though life was just as usual, Nickolas had a weird feeling in his stomach for the past week or so. He felt like something special was about to happen.

Just like every other Saturday, he was making dinner for everyone. It had started as a way to pass time and grew to a hobby and eventually a passion. Dinner would be simple spaghetti, because little Audrey had begged him to make it again.

Suddenly the door of the kitchen swung open and Audrey came hopping in.

"Spaghetti, Spaghetti!" she called, followed by: "It smells so goooood".

"Audrey, you shouldn't disturb someone who is cooking!"

That was Mrs Dupont, one of the three nurse mothers who took care of the children. She marched in and looked at the little girl with a stern face. She was going to take her away from the kitchen, which Audrey didn't seem too happy about.

"Mrs Dupont, it's alright. She doesn't bother me at all. I'm actually really delighted to have someone as enthusiast about my food as Audrey around." Nickolas interrupted.

The nurse's face softened, and with a sigh she said: "Honestly… You are way to kind for these children."

"Just because my skin is dark doesn't mean I don't have light in my heart and soul." He replied as poetic as he could. "Besides, these children are my family."

Mrs Dupont walked out laughing. The sound was absolutely beautiful. Nickolas loved to make people laugh.

* * *

Some of the kids helped Nickolas set the table and serve dinner. Audrey had been right. It smelled amazing.

While everyone was eating little Tommy suddenly asked, with his mouth still full: "Nicky? How do you do that? How is your food always so much better than everything else we get to eat?"

Mrs Dupont sent a faked look of anger his way.

"Ah, but I've told you before haven't I? I have a secret ingredient. I cook all my meals with love."

The other children all said the last part with him.

Nickolas usually helped with the dishes, but not today. Mrs Dupont had called him away.

"I didn't want to discuss this before dinner, but there is someone here to see you. She has been waiting for quite a while now. She's from some prestigious school or something."

The young boy didn't know what to say. He had never thought he was smart enough to get into any good school. Mrs Dupont knew this, and she also knew that Nickolas didn't want to leave his family alone for any reason. That's why she was nervous. It was a great offer, but if Nickolas accepted, he would be away for most of the year.

The lady was waiting in Mrs Dupont's office. Mrs Dupont left them alone to discuss the offer in private.

"Hello Nickolas, I'm Minerva McGonagall. Would you like to sit down, please", she started.

Nickolas sat down.

He was expecting her to immediately start talking about the school, so he was surprised when her next words where: "I've heard you're a cook. Mrs Dupont said you are very good one, you haven't once messed up a meal."

"Y…Yes indeed ma'am. Though I don't think I'm that good."

"Oh come on, don't be shy. You should be able to take a little praise. But tell me, what is your secret?"

"I cook with lots and lots of love…"

"Yes, sure, love, anything else?"

For some reason Nickolas felt compelled to tell her the truth. "Well… I sometimes just get this feeling… I always know exactly what to do to make the food as delicious as possible."

"When did that start?" The lady asked.

"I don't know, it was always like that I guess…"

"Even when you had no experience or knowledge about the food?"

"Yes" Nickolas admitted.

"Don't you find that strange?"

This lady just didn't stop asking questions.

"Maybe?" was his reply.

"Well, I have good news for you dear. I can explain why you have been feeling these things. You have magical powers."

"What?" was all he could utter.

"Yes, dear, you are a wizard."

Nickolas's brain was processing this at full speed. It kind of made sense, didn't it? Which was odd. It did explain a lot of questions he'd had in the past.

Not waiting for any reply, Minerva McGonagall started explaining things about the school and the magical world and handed him his acceptance letter.

"Someone will come and get you on August 27th. That person will help you prepare for everything." She said before she left.

She was feeling quite proud of herself. She didn't deliver an acceptance letter to people in person very often, but she always knew how to explain everything swiftly and clear. Every child develops his or her powers in a different way and when she heard about Nickolas's amazing cooking skills, she had known exactly how to handle this.

She didn't realize she forgot something though. Because she wasn't feeling to well and had a lot of work to do she forgot to ask Nickolas if he even wanted to come. Nickolas felt pushed into it. Luckily he still had nearly a whole summer to come to terms with his new future.


	4. The smile on Olivia's bruised face

**Thank you to the first few people who wrote a review! It makes me nervous though. I feel like this is the start of my first job and professionals are watching me. Another reason for my nervousness (aside from the fact that this is my first fan fiction) is that I have doubts in my english. My mother tongue is Dutch so please forgive me for grammatical incorrectness or lack of extensive grammar.**

 **For anyone who questions why McGonagall hadn't corrected the clothing of the man in the first chapter, just imagine that they met at the train station and there wasn't any time.**

 **Please don't stop reviewing! I like to know what you think.**

* * *

 **The smile on Olivia's bruised face**

The summer had just started. Olivia Quincy was swimming in a private pool with her cousins. She had stayed with them for a while now, but that day she would leave them because her father came home from his business trip in Switzerland.

She was just called inside by her aunt when she received a text:

 _Sorry, I won't be able to come and pick you up._

 _Someone requested a meeting last minute._

 _Will be home late._

 _I asked Svenna to make dinner._

Svenna was the personal maid of Olivia's dad.

Great. This meant she had to ride home with her bike. How did her father even trust a ten year old to get home alone?

She left around 4 in the afternoon to be home on time for dinner. She enjoyed the ride, with wind gushing in her face, but once she was home she felt quite lonely. It didn't matter that Svenna was there. She missed her father.

* * *

When Olivia's dad said late, he meant later than 11 pm, and the young girl knew that. She didn't feel like waiting around, so she went to the closest playground. Next to the playground there were some ramps for skateboarding.

She was doing parkour with some kid her age named Elvis when she noticed a group of older guys from the skateboarding area walking in their direction. They scared away most of the other kids. When they saw that she and Elvis weren't running they ganged up on them.

"We need sum private time 'ere, so 'ould ye fuck off please?" one of them demanded.

"Why don't you have your private time somewhere else, there are more than enough other places you can go" Olivia replied.

This didn't seem to make the guys happy. Olivia could feel the scared breaths of Elvis in her neck.

"We can't do that ye see, other places don't 'ave…" "swings" someone else added. "Yes, swings" the first guy continued. "You understand now li'le girl?"

Olivia didn't appreciate being called little girl. She felt driven into a corner. She said: "I'm not scared of you!"

"So we see" a bald guy in the group said. He lifted a finger and pointed it at Elvis. "But the same can't be said about the guy behind you"

Not even two seconds passed before Elvis sprinted away as fast as he could.

"Good boy!" the first guy called. "You seem to 'ave a smart friend. Follow him, will ya."

For some reason she didn't want to. She was to stubborn and she had a feeling that the moment she would turn her back on these guys they would laugh at her.

"Like I said, I'm not scared of you." She said again.

"Oi, come on, just go. Playtime is over." The fattest one said in an attempt to save the situation, but Olivia just shook her head.

On that moment the guys lost their patience and temper. Her stubbornness had resulted in her being beaten up and laying on the ground in the same position for a few hours.

At least they hadn't laughed.

* * *

She finally arrived home around 10.30 pm.

Shit. She seemed to have guessed wrong about the time her dad would be home. He was waiting for her in the living room and he seemed to have a guest. The guest wasn't exactly someone you saw every day. He was way bigger than the average person and his face was nearly completely covered by hair.

Her father wasn't even angry she was home so late or concerned about the bruises on her face. He barely seemed to notice.

"So you're finally home. This is the man I had a meeting with" was the only thing he said.

The unknown man didn't look shocked by the girl's appearance. This made Olivia wonder what he had seen before.

"Call me Hagrid", the man said offering her a hand to shake. After she shook it she noticed something about her dad's face. She realized that it wasn't like he didn't care about her, but that he hadn't dared to say anything before. He was scared of Hagrid.

"I'm Olivia" she replied.

When she sat down she looked at both of the men in front of her waiting for whatever they obviously wanted to say. Hagrid nudged her father maybe a little to hard as a sign he should do the talking.

"Olivia, d… Don't be frightened, okay. What I'm about to say is not a joke. From next year on you will be going to a school that will teach you how to be a good… A good…" he didn't get the next word over his lips, so Hagrid finished the sentence for him: "A good witch".

Olivia blinked a few times before a big smile appeared on her face. Unlike many other kids, she didn't have a hard time believing it. One of her biggest wishes had just been fulfilled. She didn't want to be ordinary. She hugged her dad.

"Thank you, dad, I knew my life would become something special."

Hagrid smiled a bit as well. This was by far one of the easiest children he had ever convinced of this fact. The parent had been a bit harder, but that wasn't any different from usual.

Hagrid was convinced he was the best person to deliver the message. It's easier to convince someone about magic if you already look out of the ordinary than if you look like everyone else. It also helped that most people were a little bit scared of him.

After giving the acceptance letter and explaining the details of the girl's stay at Hogwarts he left. He was sure this girl would become a phenomenal student.


End file.
